ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine Kills the Marvel Universe
Wolverine Kills the Marvel Universe is a limited series within Marvel Comics. It is the most recent instalment of the "X Kills the Marvel Universe" series (the others being Punisher and Deadpool). Characters *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine: After escaping Weapon X, Logan was never truely the same. His mind was completely broken, and he had developed severe paranoia which caused him to believe everyone is out to get him, and that he must get them first. *Nick Fury: The only man who is actually out to get Wolverine. *Avengers: Iron Man had his arc reactor broken, Ant Man was killed from the inside, Wasp was stabbed through the head, Hulk had mjolnir thrown through him, and Thor was mentally broken from grief. *Sgt. William Stryker: Locked Wolverine in the Weapon X base before being cut in two by Howlett. *Howard the Duck: Boiled alive. *Fin Fang Foom: Ate Wolverine, who then bust out of his stomach. *Doctor Doom: Dragged out of his castle and decapitated. *Spider-Man: Drowned. *Deadpool: Cut in to peaces and had his peaces scattered. *Blind Al: Had a TV smashed on her head before having water poured on her. *Hydra Bob: Run over by Wolverine's car. *Moon Knight: Shoved on to a hook. *Squadron Supreme: Where crushed together in a horrifying ball of flesh and blood. *Sinister Six: Killed with their own weapons. Issues #After the experiments performed on him, Wolverine goes completely insane. He breaks out of his tube and kills everyone in the building. However, he is locked in the building by a soldier who Logan then also killed. A few months later, a group of army soldiers show up at the base to find out why no one has left it in so long. They find all of the dead bodies, and are ready to run, only for Logan to block the exist and wipe them all out. He then escapes and goes on the run. He stops at a near by bar where he gets a drink, only to become extremely paranoid, thinking the drink is poisoned. He kills the bar keep by smashing the cup and slitting his throat with it, only for the people in the bar to shoot at him. However, Logan reveals his healing factor, as he kills everyone in the bar before running off once again. Meanwhile, Nick Fury watches live footage of Wolverine escaping, before claiming they have a big threat on their hands. #Two weeks have past since Wolverine's escape, and in those two weeks he has killed Howard the Duck, Fin Fang Foom, and Doctor Doom. And his next target is Deadpool, who Wolverine has had a history with. Wolverine tracks Deadpool to an apartment building, where he kills Blind Al and Hydra Bob before fighting Deadpool himself. The fight lasts a while, as both men can't die, but eventually, Wolverine cuts Deadpool's head off before slicing off his arms and legs. Deadpool's head continues to speak, but Wolverine crushes his head before cutting his body in to smaller peaces and throwing them all over. After this, Wolverine gets in to a fight with Spider-Man who catches him throwing Deadpool's peaces. It's a very short fight, as Wolverine grabs Spider-Man and drowns him. After this, Wolverine moves on to kill the Avengers themselves. Meanwhile, Nick Fury finds a large amount of carbonadium in a cave. #An unknown amount of time has passed, and Wolverine has now killed Moon Knight, the Squadron Supreme, the Sinister Six, and more. Eventually, the Avengers are forced to fight Wolverine, but it is revealed Wolverine has had a plan to kill them ever since killing Deadpool. Not believing him, Iron Man tries to fight Wolverine, only to be stabbed in his arc reactor, which causing his whole body to shut down. Hank Pym then becomes giant and steps on Wolverine, only for Wolverine to tunnel in to Hank's body through his foot and bust out his head. After this, Wasp attempts to run away, but Wolverine jumps on to her and pops his claws through her head. Thinking his work is done, Wolverine gets ready to leave, only for the Hulk and Thor to show up and get in to a massive fight with Wolverine. Realizing he can't use his claws on them this time, he comes up with a plan and makes Thor throw his hammer at him, only to move out the way and let the hammer hit Hulk intead. Due to how hard he throw the hammer, it goes right through the Hulk and kills him as he turns back in to Bruce Banner. After this, due to his grief, Thor is forced to leave the planet to cope with what he just did. Wolverine thinks he's finally killed everyone out to get him, only for Nick Fury to show up and shoot Wolverine's ear off, before revealing the bullet was made of carbonadium, and this it cuts off Wolverine's healing factor. #Wolverine and Nick get in to a large fight. During which, Fury has missiles launched at Wolverine, but he is completely fine. The fight leads all the way to the helicarrier, where Wolverine kills everyone in his way, and ends up forcing the helicarrier to crash. Both Wolverine and Nick survive, and they continue fighting, with many news stations covering the fight as it happens. Nick kicks Wolverine in front of a train, which hits him. Wolverine busts his way through the train, killing everyone inside, and just as he's about to make it to the end, the train gets in to a crash. Wolverine wakes up a while later, with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents looking over him. In a sudden burst of anger, Wolverine kills everyone there, and demands Fury to face him. Fury does indeed show up, inside a giant mech. The fight continues, with Wolverine jumping on to the mech. Fury begins using the mech to fly, as he tries to shake Wolverine. However, Wolverine breaks in to the mech and rips Fury out, once again crashing. The two men, tired and beaten, have a short boxing mach, ending in Wolverine stabbing Fury in the stomach, only for Fury to shoot Wolverine in the head with a carbonadium bullet, finally ending this whole thing. Category:Marvel Comics